Never Let Go
by Ziny-DiNozzo
Summary: With both Meredith & Addison pregnant the couple have a lot ahead of them. And so does everyone else, like Mark and Izzie figuring out what they are, & Derek realising that Lexie is Mere's sister. Sequel to In Your Arms MER/ADD femslash! G/C M/I D/L B/C!
1. Fire Escape

_Here you go guys, the sequel to **When I Fall** and **In Your Arms**_**.**_ I really hope you like it, but again updates will most likely be slow, i have some kinks to work out still. Enjoy! **Oh and BTW, they're both pregnant. (this has been planned for agaes, and i realise how illogical and everything it is, but .. lets just call it poetic licence)**_

**Never Let Go**

**Chapter 1 – Fire Escape**

Meredith felt a presence behind her, she turned and saw Addison frowning at her, "I hate being pregnant."

Meredith laughed, "You love it."

"I do." Addison sighed, "But not the sickness. I almost threw up in surgery this morning."

Meredith grinned, "Is it safe to kiss you?"

"Yes." Addison said, leaning forward and kissing her fiancée tenderly, Meredith moaned softly and Addison smirked,

"I love you."

Addie pressed another kiss to Mere's lips, "I love you too."

"Lexie's with Cristina could you perhaps… save her? I have a feeling Cristina will be the new Nazi."

"I'll see what I can do." Addie said, she smiled and left, Meredith went back to the chart she had been reviewing, three sets of footsteps nervously toward her. She turned to face her three interns.

"I have five rules. Memorize them." She said, "Rule number one, don't bother sucking up, I already hate you. That's not gonna change." She indicated the nurse's station covered in pagers and papers, "Trauma protocols, phone lists, pagers. The nurses will page you. You answer every page at a run, _a run_. That's rule number two." Meredith was walking now and her interns scrambled after her,

They moved along the fly-over and Meredith checked her watch, "Your first shift starts now and lasts… 36 hours. You're grunts, nobodies, the bottom of the surgical food chain." Mark looked on with amusement and followed her too, "You run labs, you write orders, you work every second night until you drop, and you don't complain."

"I like you bossing." Mark said with a smirk, "Boss more."

Meredith glared at him as they came to an on call room, "On call rooms. Sleep when you can, where you can." She said, "But not with anybody. Not attendings, especially not this attending," she indicated Mark, "Sleeping with whores like Dr. Sloan, not a good idea. Where was I?"

Mark smirked and walked away, Meredith started to speak again, "Rule number three. If I'm sleeping, do not wake me unless a patient's actually dying and the dying patient better not be dead when I get there, because not only will you have killed someone, you will have woken me for no good reason. Are we clear?" an intern raised her hand nervously, "Yes?"

"That was four rules. You said five."

"Rule number five, when I move, you move." She walked passed them, they followed quickly, practically tripping over their own feet,

She stopped as she walked into a side corridor where her fellow second year residents sat on abandoned gurney's, "And lastly this area, is for residents only." The interns stared at her, "Go!"

Alarmed they scrambled off, Meredith turned around; Cristina and Alex were giving the retreating interns death stares,

"Who has baby Grey as an intern?" Asked Alex,

"I do." Cristina frowned, "Ergh, I hate them."

"You don't hate them. You hate you." Meredith said, "And be nice to Lexie,"

"I'm not giving her special treatment. I'm not the special treatment resident."

"Did you guys all use Bailey's rules?"

"Yes. It was hideous." Izzie said, "I feel like a fraud."

Alex just smirked at them all, "I rocked it. I think I'm the new Nazi."

"Oh, you are not the new Nazi." Cristina scoffed, "No way,"

Izzie grinned and turned to George, "How was your vacation?" she asked, "Cause mine was... I didn't do much. I hung out alone..."

"You did not." Meredith said,

"Well I didn't spend time with you. You and Addison were all over each other; frankly it was disturbing, even Sloan thought so,"

Meredith laughed, "You seem to be spending a lot of time with him."

Izzie blushed, "I am not!"

"You so are."

"Dude," Alex said, "Wasn't he your date on Callie O'Malley day?"

Izzie glared at him, "Speaking of which," She said to George, "That was the last time that I saw you, the day of your wedding. You left for your honey moon, Mere and Addison went to L.A., Cristina did… I don't know what she did, but she didn't do anything with me, and Alex took a road trip to see Ava without me."

"I did not go to see Ava." Alex said, "And her name's Rebecca. And I didn't go see her. I just drove in that direction."

"So how was your honeymoon George?"

Lexie ran along the corridor, "Um, Meredith... I really need to talk to you." She said with wide eyes,

A group of interns walked around the corner toward them on sat next to Alex, "Hey, this is for residents only. No interns." Cristina called to them,

"Yeah."

"Yeah, get outta here!"

"Babies."

"Yeah, go away."

"007's in training."

"Seriously."

One of Cristina's interns motioned at Lexie, "I guess I should be going, too."

"No, Lexie we didn't mean you!" Meredith called,

"No, I'm an intern." She said,

"Wait. What did you want to tell me?"

Cristina groaned, "Uh, is this how it's gonna be all year?" she asked, "The two of you being all sisterly and crap?"

Meredith gave her a look, "Shut up."

* * *

Lexie walked alone having separated from her fellow interns. She was freaking out; really freaking out, Derek, the guy she'd been kind of seeing was here, at the hospital, her boss.

"Hey," Derek had found her; he pulled her into an empty on call room,

"Doctor-"

"This morning it was Derek."

Lexie blushed, "Well that was before I knew you're my boss."

"Your bosses boss, and besides, there's nothing stopping it. Have you seen your residents, Yang is engaged to Burke, Stevens is seeing Sloan, Grey is getting married to Montgomery…"

"Exactly, I can't be another intern sleeping with her attending,"

Derek laughed, "Ok, we can talk, date, and stop the sex for a while."

Lexie blushed again, "Meredith won't respect me."

"Meredith?"

"She's my sister," Derek paled, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" he sighed, "Ok, let's do this your way. We'll pretend it never happened."

He left and Lexie frowned after him, her pager started to beep, "Oh crap!" she ran off,

* * *

That night Meredith lay with Addison on the couch enjoying some wine and talking about the new interns, they were interrupted however by a knock at the door,

"I'll get it." Izzie said, moving to the door holding a spoon and a jar of peanut butter, she opened the door, "uhh, Lexie right?"

"Yeah." smiled Lexie, "Hi, uh, Dr. Stevens."

"Izzie,"

"Ok, sorry, Izzie."

Iz stepped back ad let her in, "Mere, you're sister's here." She called, "They're in the living room," Izzie pointed the way then moved to the stairs,

Lexie walked through to the living room, Mere and Addison were sitting up now, "Hey,"

"Hey Lexie," Mere smiled, "What's up?"

"Uh... I was wondering if that offer… to move here was uh, still available."

Addison looked at Mere oddly but shrugged, "Fine with me,"

Meredith smiled, "When do you want to bring your stuff over?"

**review! :)**


	2. Come With Me

_hey guys! I'll be away for a week, i have a stupid school camp, but here's an update toy keep you going :P_

**Chapter 2 – Come With Me**

Addison beamed. She was standing in a beautiful church in Des Moines, Iowa, across from Meredith. They were both dressed beautifully but casually, her in a flowy lilac skirt and a fitted white spaghetti strap top, Mere in a knee length deep coral blue dress.

In the pews sat Nathan and Chirs with Mindy, those three were the only guests, the whole wedding was quite last minute and Meredith was still unsure how Addison had managed to organise it all so quickly. With a lot of money, she supposed. But it didn't matte how crazy and impulsive it was, this was perfect, and it was everything Meredith wanted. It was intimate, with only their closest friends and family. Meredith would have liked to include her sisters, but they would have insisted on Thatcher being there, and Meredith didn't want that just as much as Addison didn't want her father there. So it was the five of them, the very crazy family with two dads and two mums and Mindy. As well as the babies of course.

Meredith felt slightly guilty that it was the babies that had made them take this step so soon. But she'd agreed with Addison that it would be best if they were married before their children were born, legal reasons, adoption and all that, and she had also agreed that she was much more comfortable getting married without an obvious baby bump, on either one of them. But before their first ultrasounds, this was not their plan.

_Meredith found Addison in her office, she bit her lip nervously, "Are you free?"_

_Addison nodded; she knew what Meredith was talking about. She took Mere's outstretched hand and together the couple moved through the hospital to an empty exam room, an ultrasound machine in tow._

"_I'll go first," Meredith said, she adjusted her scrubs, at only seven weeks they would get the best picture from a_ _transvaginal ultrasound. Having Addison preform the procedure was a little uncomfortable, but Meredith felt safe, and Addison kept hold of her hand the whole time as they both stared at the screen, their eyes transfixed on the monitor as an image appeared. _

_An audible intake of breath came from the blonde and Addison bit her lip, tears forming in her eyes as she looked over their baby, her mind buzzing as the OB in her took in the health of their child._

"_Wow." Meredith whispered, "This is so weird."_

"_Mere…" Addison murmured, "You've been through this before."_

_Meredith let her blue tear-filled eyes meet Addison's, "This is different then with Mindy, Addie. So different."_

_Addison nodded, regretting her comment, "I know." She whispered, "I'm sorry." Addison let go of Meredith's hand to print off a series of photos and a DVD, she would send copies of both to Naomi and Nancy, who both insisted on being their OB's even though neither lived Washington let alone Seattle. The couple had allowed this as they could get normal checkups done via other doctors, and really Naomi and Nancy were only getting copies of all their relevant files, and a phone call if a problem was detected._

_Addison had also organised for both women to be in Seattle when their babies were born, so they could deliver them themselves, like Addison had delivered both Nancy and Naomi's children._

_When they were done, Meredith moved off the exam table and fixed herself up to allow for Addison to sit take her place. She went through procedure, and soon she was again staring at that small screen her hand tightly wrapped in Addison's._

"_Oh my God." Meredith whimpered, panic filling her as she looked at the screen,_

"_Oh my God." Addison repeated, tears forming in her eyes once again, "I knew it."_

_Meredith swallowed, "I did too." She murmured, "I guess I didn't want to think about it…Addison how are we going to handle this?"_

_Addison took Meredith's hands and pressed them to her sticky stomach, "Do you feel that Mere? You need to feel it. This, in here, is your flesh and blood. And I know you didn't think of this when we decided to both have a baby, but Mere; we knew there was a high possibility."_

_Meredith nodded, "I know. It's just a bit… wow. I mean… twins. We're going to have three newborns Addie. Three."_

_Addison smirked slightly at her wife, "Excited?"_

"_Terrified." Meredith corrected, "But… But we can do this. We've been through hell together, and after… after that we can get through this."_

"_After what we went through, what you went through, we can get through anything." Addison smiled, "I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

The priest smiled at them and began to speak, "On this joyous day, in the face of friends, family and loved ones we join together to witness the binding of Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery and Meredith Janet Grey in holy matrimony." He smiled at the couple before looking over the small amount of guests, "If there is anyone present who knows a reason why these persons may not lawfully marry declare it now,"

The room remained quiet, Meredith let out a small sigh and Addison giggled, squeezing her very nearly almost wife's hands.

"Here you are today to say your marriage vows to each other. It's important that you both understand that the vows that you are about to make cannot be made lightly but with a great deal of consideration and respect. With that in mind, I'm going to ask you the following question," He turned to Addison first,

"Addison, do you take Meredith to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward. For better, for worse. For richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?"

"I do,"

"And Meredith, do you take Addison to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward. For better, for worse. For richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?"

"I do,"

"I invite Addison and Meredith to recite their personal vows, Addison, if you would like to start,"

Addison swallowed, "We've said it all. How much I love you and you love me. What we promise to provide for each other and our family. There is no obstacle we haven't gone through, because Meredith, you've been my true love, my soul mate for almost ten years, and that will never change." She shrugged, "I'm sorry I can't say more, Mere, but I love you. And I will love you for the rest of my life and the rest of yours."

Meredith smiled, "Addie… You're right. We have said it all. But I'll say it again. I love you. I've been in love with you for so long and to finally be able to call you my wife is going to be… I will never tire of that, never tire of the added length to my name. You're it for me Addison. You're my one."

Addison smiled tearily, the priest invited them to exchange rings and Mindy ran forward with them watching as her mothers put them on each others fingers. They kissed softly and grinned stupidly at each other, quickly signing their marriage certificate.

"I love you so much, Mere," Addison murmured,

"Mm, I love you more." Meredith told her softly, they kissed again and Nate wolf whistled which caused Mindy to giggle,

The group went to Meredith and Addison's hotel, a much higher up hotel then the one the others were staying at, and they enjoyed an afternoon in the room eating room service taking pictures and laughing about the nine and a bit years they'd all known each other.

Soon night came and Meredith and Addison were having trouble controlling their desire, something Chris noted before suggesting they leave and go back to their hotel, "Mummy," Mindy said to Addison, "Can I stay here tonight with you? Please?"

Addison looked down into her pleading eyes and felt her heart melt, luckily Nate stepped in, "Mindy honey, you can't stay here, you have to come back with us ok, or they might steal you away for ever and ever."

Mindy looked at Meredith, "But-"

Meredith stepped forward and lowered her self to her knees, "Sorry Mindy but you have to go with your daddies, ok?" she hugged her daughter, "You can stay with us when we're back in Seattle." She kissed her forehead, "I love you,"

Mindy nodded and kissed her mother's cheek, "Ok Mummy," She said softly, "I love you too."

Meredith smiled and gently nudged Mindy towards Addison, Mindy jumped into the red head's arms and kissed her cheek, "I love you Mummy-Addison."

"I love you Mindy." Addison said, she gave Mindy a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek before setting her down and hugging Nate, "Bye Nate, thanks for coming out here with us."

"Anything for the two of you," He smiled,

Meredith was hugging Chris, tears in her eyes, "Thank you so much Chris, for everything you've done for me. I love you ok?"

Chris spun Meredith around, "I love you too Meredith," He grinned, "And Congratulations."

"Thank you." Meredith wiped her eyes, "God I owe you so much."

"You don't owe me anything." He smiled, "I owe you."

Addison stepped forward and hugged Chris too, "You're too good to us,"

"There's no way I can repay you for letting me be Mindy's dad, Addie, no way."

Addison nodded and kissed his cheek, "Thanks for being here today, it means a lot to us."

"I'm glad to do it." Chris told her, "Congratulations."

"Thanks Chris."

Meredith looked at Nate; he looked at her and scooped her into his arms, "You've grown a lot in the last ten years Meredith. It suits you."

"Thanks Nathan." He kissed her forehead softly,

"You're a wonderful mother Meredith. Don't let the fact you only see Mindy part time fool you. We're all family, the five of us, and we all love you."

"I love you too Nate." Meredith smiled at him, "Now go before I start crying again,"

He laughed and set her down, Chris walked forward and took his hand and they both smiled, "Bye Mere, Addie,"

"Bye boys. Bye Mindy," Addison smiled,

"Bye baby, be good for your daddies. Bye Nate, Bye Chris."

"Bye Mummy!" Mindy called out with a huge smiled and a wave, "Bye Mummy-Addison!"

The three left and Addison turned to Meredith, "What now?" she asked with a knowing smirk,

Meredith laughed and pulled Addison to their bed, stripping her of all her clothes in record speed. "I love you,"

"Meredith Montgomery-Grey." Addison smiled at her, "_My _Meredith Montgomery-Grey."

"Mm," Meredith agreed with a soft kiss, "And my Addison Montgomery-Grey,"

Addie smiled, "This is the happiest day of my life Mere,"

"It better be," Meredith grinned, "I've been waiting for this for ten years."

**review :)**


	3. The Only Chance

_OMG i'm alive! yay! Sorry updates have been slow, but i've FINALLY fixed this chapter and the next few up in a way that actually pleases me slightly. And i've redone my fic plan in a way that also pleases me slightly. This fic, unlike the previous two, will only be 13 chapters. but that could change again. lol. Anyways, this is for TheComet63 for her birthday. (it's still the 13th where she lives so it counts!) Happy Birthday to you m'dear, hope you had a nice day. also this is for my twin Kelly, who i miss. because seriously? i freaking HATE time differences! moving on..._

**Chapter 3 – The Only Chance**

"Look at her," Meredith grinned, tears in her eyes, "Addie look at her."

They were in an exam room, the same one they'd used for their first ultrasounds, and again they had the ultrasound machine out. Meredith was on the table with her stomach exposed as Addison held the wand in place, both of them looking at the black and whit image that showed that the baby inside Meredith's womb was a little girl.

"I'm looking," Addison smiled, "She's amazing Mere, amazing." They kissed, "You're amazing."

"So are you." Meredith grinned,

Addison laughed, "That I am," She smirked as she printed off a few pictures and cleaned the gel off Meredith's relatively flat stomach.

"Your turn." Meredith smiled as she pulled her scrubs over her stomach and slipped down from the exam table.

They went through the motions and soon enough the room was full of the whooshing heartbeats of their twins, moving the wand over Addison's abdomen Meredith frowned, "Can you see it?" she asked,

Addison frowned at the monitor, "No." she sighed, "The baby's in an awkward position, we're not going to see anything."

"The baby's stubborn," Meredith laughed,

"Just like mummy," Addison grinned,

"Shut up," Meredith pouted. She repositioned the wand, moving so they could see the other twin, "And here we have a…" she slid the wand an inch lower,

"Boy," Addison finished,

* * *

Mark frowned, there was something odd, different, about Meredith. Nothing extreme, not a hair cut, no hair dye, she didn't have glasses, or weight gain but as she brushed her hair away and yawned, her left hand covering her mouth he could just sense that-

"You didn't," He said, once he saw the change,

Meredith jumped, "I'm sorry?"

Mark grabbed her hand and looked at it, "Meredith, did you and Addie get married without telling anyone or inviting anyone?"

Meredith looked sheepish, "Maybe."

"When?"

"Last week. Addie and I went to Iowa with Chris, Nate and Mindy."

He chuckled, "Oh, everyone is going to kill you."

"Mark…"

"But luckily you're on my service, come on lets see if we can get our brides to let go of their dress."

They headed off to the ER and Mark started to talk to the to brides who were in competition for a $100,000 wedding package, the last person still holding the wedding dress won.

"No way. No fricken' way." Exclaimed one of the brides, Jackie, after Mark finished telling them his suggestion.

"It's the only solution if neither of you will let go of the dress." Callie said in agreement,

"It's very simple. Dr. Torres needs to treat Jackie's shoulder and leg, so, Jackie, you need a proxy."

Helina, the other bride frowned, "What?"

Jackie's fiancé leaned in and murmured into her ear, "Think about it, babe. This gives you an advantage. You get to rest your hand and come back refreshed." He straightened up, "Give me the dress. I'll be the proxy.

"No way." Helina's fiancé argued, "This isn't fair. You think this is fair?"

"Dr. Grey's the proxy." Mark smiled,

"What!"

"She'll hold on to the dress."

Meredith glared at him, "Hold the dress? Seriously? You want me to stand here and hold a dress? Jesus Mark,"

"No one ever said residency was easy." Mark smirked at Meredith who continued to glare at him, but she still removed her gloves and grabbed the dress,

Helina sighed, "I know you all think this is stupid." She said to Mere and Mark after Jackie had been taken away, "If I were you, I would think this is really stupid."

Mark would've shrugged had he not been suturing, he spoke lightly, "I've never been married myself, so I'm not one to judge, but Meredith here knows all about what it takes. Don't you, Montgomery?"

Meredith just glared at him.

* * *

"Meredith," Addison found Meredith sitting next to Helina still holding the dress, she frowned, "What are you doing?"

"I'm being punished." She said, "Mark is punishing me because you wanted to get married so soon and didn't want to tell anyone what we were doing."

Addison really frowned, "It's a wedding. Mark doesn't like weddings. Besides, Mark was at my first wedding, the best man at my first wedding, and I ended up sleeping with him, not exactly good juju."

Helina was looking at her, with wide eyes; she turned to Meredith, "Is this your wife?"

Meredith nodded, "Yes, but… it's complicated,"

Addison smiled at Helina, "Dr. Montgomery-Grey,"

"Helina,"

Addison nodded, she sat on the bed next to Mere, "Who else is punishing you?"

"Everyone but Lexie, Bailey, and Richard,"

"Fair enough," Addison shrugged, "Seeing as we told them."

"Izzie is very pissed off by the way, Cristina doesn't care so much, but she's annoyed I didn't at least tell her we were thinking about it." Meredith sighed, "But, seeing as it was your stupid idea, I'm blaming you."

Addison laughed, "Ok babe." She kissed Meredith softly, "Now, I assume you've had time to think of something to make it up to everyone. I.e. Izzie,"

"Well, I guess we could get everyone to come to the house some time," Meredith suggested, "We'll order pizzas and Thai food or something. Maybe if we get them drunk they'll like us,"

Addison laughed, "Ok, I'll ask around." She kissed her wife gently, "See you at home,"

* * *

Addison was walking with Lexie, her intern for the day, when she saw Burke talking with Derek, "Preston," She smiled, "I heard a crazy rumour about you."

"That I'm performing open-heart surgery on a man who's wide awake?" Preston smiled

"That's the rumour."

"It's true as well,"

"Well, I perform awake brain surgery all the time." Derek said with a grin to Lexie, Addison frowned,

"Not the same thing." Burke said with a smile,

Derek looked at Addison, "Have you ever heard of a gentlemen's evening?"

"I'm sorry?" Addison asked with a frown,

"The chief is hosting a gentlemen's evening." Preston explained,

"We're pretty sure it doesn't involve porn," Derek added, "but, you know, we want to be sure."

"I have babies to attend to; lives to save." Addison said, with a pointed look, "Come on Lexie," The two women left but not with out a flash of a smile to Derek from Lexie,

"What was that?" asked Addison,

"Sorry?"

"That smile,"

Lexie blushed, "I didn't smile,"

Addison grinned, "Lexie listen, Derek may be my ex husband, but you don't have to hid a crush from him, God, almost everyone I've known has crushed on him at some point."

Lexie shook her head, "I don't have a crush on him, I don't, he's my boss."

Addison laughed, "Like that's going to stop you."

**review :)**

_I've missed you guys :P_


	4. Lose This Crowd

_I'm posting three chapters one after the other, on my knees begging for mercy. my mind just isn't working i cant write i hate everything RAH_

**Chapter 4 – Lose This Crowd**

Meredith frowned. She sat at a table in Joe's with Cristina, Addison, Izzie and Mark and she was paying absolutely no attention to the conversation. But only Addison and Izzie were, and they couldn't see what was so confusing.

Lexie was sitting at another table across from Derek, smiling and laughing and occasionally sipping from her drink.

"I think they're on a date," Mere said, "That's definitely a date right?"

"Maybe she's dying." Cristina suggested, Meredith glared at her,

Lexie's phone went off and she excused herself giving Mark the chance to get up and walk over and take her seat, "Is she dying, is that why?"

"She's nice; I asked her how she was settling in with everything, Meredith and the hospital."

Mark raised his eyebrows, "Well, just so you know Meredith doesn't look impressed you're dating her sister."

"I'm not dating her sister, but if you so wish you can remind Meredith she married my ex-wife."

Mark laughed, "Carry on," he said shaking his head, "But if you want me to, I can do a great fake heart attack."

Derek shooed him away and Mark slipped into his chair and took a swig of his beer.

"Well?" Asked Meredith,

"She's not dying." Was all he said

Addison broke away from her conversation, "Who's not dying?"

"Lexie," Meredith said, "Is it bad I'm kind of disappointed?"

"Yes." all four of her friends said,

"I don't _want_ her to be dying but… I just don't want Derek to be all…" she motioned vaguely toward him and Lexie, Addison and Izzie turned,

"Everyone has a crush on him at some point Mere; it's like sleeping with Mark, practically a rite of passage."

Meredith sighed, and stood up, "I'm heading home," she said, "I'll see you when you get in." She kissed Addison softly and walked away,

Addison finished the last of her diet coke and got up, "I'm gonna go with her, bye." She moved out and followed Meredith, getting in the car,

"Coming with me?"

Addison smiled, "Yeah," She kissed her wife softly and deeply, "There's a bed at home, just waiting for us."

Meredith smirked, "Indeed there is," They kissed again before Meredith started the car and drove them home, Addison's hand resting on her leg the whole way,

* * *

Addison groaned at the intern, "You paged me down here because you couldn't handle a drunk who needs a few stitches?"

"He keeps yelling for Dr. Grey, I wasn't sure if I should get her or call the cops."

Addison moved forward and pulled back the curtain in the ER, there on a patient table sat Thatcher Grey.

Thatcher gave a small chuckle, "That's not Dr. Grey; Dr. Grey's a _resident! _I want my daughter, Addison! Page her, G-R-E-Y, Come on!"

Addison sighed, "Stay here, and make sure he doesn't leave." She moved off and on her way passed Richard, who stopped her,

"Addison, keep Meredith out of this. Get Lexie."

"Planning on it." Addison moved off,

She found Lexie walking down a corridor, "Hey," She said with a smile, "I need to talk to you."

Lexie frowned, "About?"

"Thatch- Your father."

"I don't want to talk about my father." Lexie said, "Talk to Meredith."

"He's here."

Lexie stopped and turned around, "What?"

"He's here and he's drunk, and I'll get Meredith if I have too but her relationship with him isn't the best and I doubt this will help it."

Lexie sighed, "How drunk?"

"This isn't the first time is it?" Addison asked as the two made their way back to the ER,

"No. Ever since mum…"

"Oh Lexie, why didn't you tell us?"

Lexie didn't say anything for a while until, "Don't tell Meredith."

Addison nodded, "Ok, I won't."

The two walked into the ER and moved to the curtain which Lexie pulled away, "Hey Dad."

"No!" Yelled Thatcher, "No! I want my daughter! I want _Meredith_ Grey!"

"Thatcher,"

"Get me my daughter!"

Lexie moved off, Addison followed her, "Lexie,"

"No it's fine."

"Lexie he needs help, he needs support."

"Support? God Addison, you have no idea what you're talking about! He may be a blast after five drinks, but he's not so much after nine. Last week, I was his favourite daughter, the week before I was an ungrateful bitch. Before that he signed me a check for twenty thousand dollars because I deserved everything life had to offer. He's a drunk, Addison, and you can't believe what he says. It's not about us; it's about a pint and half of doers."

Addison looked at her sister-in-law, "I'm sorry Lexie."

"So am I." Lexie muttered, "I have to go, I have to get back to Derek."

Addison smiled, "Speaking of Derek," Lexie looked over at her, "Was that a date last night?"

"What? No." Lexie defended; blushing the colour of Addison's hair, "He just asked how I was fitting in, with work and living with Meredith and everything."

"It looked like a date." Addison grinned, "Looked a lot like a date,"

"He's my boss."

"I'm Meredith's boss." Addison smirked, "Burke is Cristina's boss, Callie is… er, was, George's boss, and Mark's Izzie's boss."

"Well just because half of Meredith's intern year started to date and marry their bosses doesn't mean I'm going to."

Addison laughed, "He likes you Lexie. I know him, I can tell."

"Don't tell Meredith about my dad." Was all Lexie said before she rushed off, still blushing,

* * *

Meredith took Addison's hands, "Can we do that ultrasound now? I could really use some good Juju."

Addison smiled, "Let's go," she murmured.

The two women moved through the hospital corridors, hand in hand, until they came to the exam room they'd used the last time they'd done this. Addison sat on the table and lifted her shirt; Meredith squeezed the cool gel on her abdomen and started to move the wand over her stomach.

The familiar whooshing sound that was their babies' heartbeats filled the room, Meredith searched with the wand, and they saw their son, she re adjusted and they saw the sex of their second child; a girl.

Addison grinned, "A girl," she whispered,

"A girl," Meredith nodded, "A perfect little girl."

That night Meredith and Addison hosted a sort of bachelorette party for themselves at their house, with Callie, Cristina, Izzie, Lexie, Bailey and Molly while Mark, Burke and Derek were at the chief's 'gentleman evening' and George and Alex stayed at the hospital, both of them on call.

Like with Callie's bachelorette party, the night was filled with laughter and fun, they watched the home made wedding tape Nate had recorded on the day, then dressed Meredith and Addison in toilet paper wedding dresses and re-enacted the wedding.

Bailey and Molly both left fairly early in the night as they needed to get home to Tuck and Laura respectively. But the party went on, the group all drank, except for Addison and Meredith who with the help of Lexie managed to hide that fact. By next morning everyone but the newly weds were hung over.

Meredith laughed at her friends squabbling in the bathroom, Izzie wanted to shower but Lexie and Callie were busy throwing up, "Maybe I should not drink more often,"

Addison laughed, "I think your liver would appreciate that."

"I agree," Meredith smirked, and randomly she took Addison's hand in her own, Addie smiled and raised their hands up, kissing Meredith's fingers causing the cloned to giggle,

"Love you." Addison smiled,

**tbc...**


	5. I Wanna See The Sun

**Chapter 5 – I Wanna See the Sun**

**M**eredith grinned; she was in bed, laying on her side watching Addison sleep soundly. Addison was naked allowing Meredith to see her baby bump easily, that small bump meant so much to them, and lately Meredith had been debating whether or not they should share that news. Of course, Lexie, Molly, and Callie knew already, because they'd told them their plans in L.A. and of course it was safe to assume Izzie did too, as she'd probably noticed the couple running to the bathroom at various times of the day to throw up. But everyone else… Meredith wondered how Cristina would react, and Derek, Mark, Bailey. She sighed, letting it go; she'd just lie here contently a little while longer.

Addison woke and turned her head, "Are you watching me sleep?" She wondered,

"Maybe," Meredith whispered with a smile,

"Why?"

Meredith reached out and ran her hand along Addison's stomach, "No reason," She smiled, and Addison laughed, rolling to her side, moving close enough that the two were able to start kissing, Meredith grinned and deepened the kiss, "I love you,"

"I love you too," Addison whispered, "Today's a big day."

"My clinical trial starts today." Meredith murmured,

"You ok?"

Meredith smiled, "I'm great." She kissed her wife softly,

Addison moaned, "Mere…"

"We have time." Meredith smirked, her hand moving down Addison's body,

"God," gasped Addison, Meredith smirked and lent forward kissing Addison softly,

**

* * *

A**fter the Grey sisters, Izzie and Addison had prepared for their day the four piled into the Jeep and Izzie started the drive to work. Addison sat next to Meredith in the back seat, trying to think about how to talk to her about her current stream of thoughts. She didn't want to say anything then, but once they were at the hospital, she would some how manage to speak up about it.

She waited out the rest of the car ride trying to be content in holding Meredith's hand, while inside her stomach butterflies fluttered madly, her free hand moved to it and subconsciously she rubbed her small swell that was the evidence of her pregnancy. Meredith looked over at her and smiled, squeezing Addison's hand gently before continuing conversation with the other two passengers in the car.

"Shit!" Exclaimed Lexie as she noticed the time, "I'm late; Dr. Yang will kill me."

Izzie laughed, "Your shift doesn't start for another fifteen minutes, and we'll be at the hospital in five. You're fine."

As predicted the group arrived within five minutes, Lexie immediately ran off. Izzie chuckled with Meredith, and grabbed her bag, "Coming?" she asked when she noticed Addison hanging back,

"You go on Isobel; I just want to talk to Meredith for a moment."

Meredith turned to her, "Yea baby?"

"Uh," Addison waited until Izzie was out of ear shot before she started to speak, "I was thinking that we should start to tell people. About the babies."

Meredith smiled, "I was thinking that too." She admitted,

Addison laughed, "Ok. Sounds like a plan."

Meredith nodded and moved closer to Addison, her hands caressing the red heads abdomen, "Ok," she smiled, "I love you so much Addie."

Addison kissed Meredith softly and mumbled contently against her lips, "I love you too baby."

Meredith giggled, "You're going to have to stop calling me that soon,"

"Never," Addison smiled, and with one last quick peck, she grabbed her hand bag and passed Meredith her rucksack before the couple locked the car and walked into the hospital hand in hand.

As they walked into the entrance of the building Meredith frowned, staring off at a woman who stood at the admissions station chatting to Richard. She seemed oddly familiar, and it wasn't until Richard walked away and the woman turned Meredith recognised who it was.

"Is that Ava?"

Addison turned her head to follow Meredith's gaze, "Looks like it," she smiled, "Let's go say hello." The couple walked over and Addison called out with a smile, "Rebecca!"

"Dr. Montgomery!" smiled Rebecca, "Dr. Grey, wow, it's great to see you both again."

"How are you?" Addison asked, "How's everything, the baby and your husband?"

Rebecca winced, "Jeff and I split up. I uh, I decided to move here, it felt like the right thing to do."

"I'm sorry,"

"It's ok," Rebecca smiled, "Everything's been great; Shay has been absolutely perfect, no more dramas." Seeing the blank looks on the Montgomery-Grey's faces Rebecca explained, "Shay is short for Shannon. I named her Shannon Ava Michelle Young –my maiden name, I dropped Jeff's name. I considered having hers hyphenated, but Young-Pope is just ridiculous so Michelle is for Jeff, it was his mother's name."

"Well I'm happy to hear that she's well." Addison smiled,

"Are you here to see Alex?" Meredith asked,

"Partly,"

"Ah, well you might have some trouble with that, he's on a rather high risk case with me today. Infact," she checked her watch, "I have a meeting with Burke, Bailey and Richard to get to." Addison gave Meredith a quick kiss, "I'll try and meet you for lunch,"

"Ok, good." Meredith smiled, "Have fun,"

"I always do," Addie laughed, "Love you baby,"

"Love you too."

"Bye Rebecca, it was really nice seeing you again."

"You too Dr. Montgomery," Rebecca smiled as Addison walked away, the brunette turned to Meredith kindly, "I guess you have to go now too?"

"You guess correctly," smiled Meredith, "I have a clinical trial that starts today."

"Wow, well good luck,"

"Thank you Rebecca."

"No problem. I'll see you around maybe."

"Yea. Bye."

"Bye."

Meredith walked away, excited bubbling inside her, but she wasn't completely sure her excitement had to do with the clinical trial she was about to start.

* * *

**Time** of death, 19:33." Meredith said, with a sigh caught in the back of her throat.

The day was over, as was her surgery, the first surgery of her clinical trial and it had failed. Meredith removed the pair of microscopic glasses she wore and moved to the scrub room, pulling off her cap, mask, gloves and scrub gown. Derek left as she started to lather her hands with soap as she scrubbed out and Meredith didn't bother trying to talk to him, she just scrubbed out and moved through the OR floor in search of Addison, who she found in another scrub room, looking through to the OR where the nurses and Dr. Burke kept an eye over a baby, whose life they had just saved.

"Hey,"

"Hey." Addison gave Meredith a soft smile, "I didn't think you'd be out of surgery yet, how did it go?"

"Badly." Meredith sighed, leaning on the sink in front of her, "Our patient died."

Addison sighed, "I'm sorry,"

"I got my hopes up."

"Yea…" Addison looked toward her patient, "But… sometimes that's ok."

Meredith didn't quite understand what Addison was referring to, but assumed it had to do with her patient, she sighed, "Let's page everyone, we'll meet up at Joe's we can tell them all at once there."

"Everyone?"

Meredith sighed, "Okay, not Derek. Or the chief. But Callie, George, Alex, all of them."

"What about Mark?"

"Do you mind if we tell him with everyone else?"

"No."

"Then yes, him too."

Addison smiled, "Ok then, we better get to it."

**

* * *

Le**xie lay naked in her bed, her head resting on Derek's bare chest, her hair splayed out over his body.

"That…" she breathed; finally regaining the power of speech as she came down from her Derek induced high, "that was just so..."

Derek chuckled, "Yeah,"

"Perfect," She smiled, and she kissed him softly, "That was amazing."

"Very," smiled Derek,

Within fifteen minutes, Lexie had settled against Derek's side and fallen asleep, her soft snores making Derek smile. It was odd, when he had dated Meredith her snoring had been insufferable, and he'd had to move to the living room and sleep on the couch, but here with Lexie, who's snores were now just as bad, if not worse than Meredith's, he felt no need to move, and the sound was welcomed by his ears.

**

* * *

Crist**ina walked into the familiar bar and saw a crowd of her colleges sitting at a booth, an extra table having been pushed up against it with stools all around. She walked to the bar and motioned to Joe who passed her a beer which she took a swig from as she walked over to the booth.

"Hey," She nodded to Izzie, "Do you know why they asked us to come here?"

"Uhh…" Izzie was saved from answering as Meredith and Addison walked into the bar,

"Okay wait," Meredith said as she approached them, she started to count everyone making sure they were all there. They were.

"What's this about, Grey?" Mark asked, his arm around Izzie,

Addison smiled, "Ok, ready?" she asked Mere who nodded, "excellent. Well. Meredith and I asked you here because we have some news to share."

There was a pause, which Alex broke, "Well?"

"We're pregnant." Meredith grinned,

Izzie squealed and jumped up, "I knew it!" she exclaimed, "Congratulations!" she hugged Meredith tightly, then Addison, "How far along? Is it a boy or girl? Wait, which one of you is pregnant?"

Meredith laughed and Addison answered, "Fifteen weeks." She said, "And, uhh, we're both pregnant."

"Both of you?"

"Yea. The original plan was for just me to get pregnant but… somehow plans changed and yea. We're both pregnant." Addison grinned, "And I'm having twins."

Everyone stared at them like they were insane, Mark muttered something about Izzie not getting any ideas and Cristina just said, "You realise you're never going to have sex again, right?"

Meredith shrugged, "We'll find a way."

"So," Alex said after a moment, "Boys or girls?"

"The twins are one of each, but I'm having a little girl." Meredith smiled; "Well…" she trailed off "I guess I should also say that…" She looked at Addison,

"Right, uh, Meredith is having my baby." Addison told them, "And I'm having hers."

"You guys are insane," George smiled,

"Truly insane" Callie agreed,

"Shut up," The group all stood up and took there turns hugging and kissing Meredith and Addison, congratulations were given and stomach rubbed and the night went on.

**

* * *

De**rek's eyes went wide. A car had pulled into the drive way. If Meredith found him here; naked and in bed with Lexie… He didn't want to think about it.

Down stairs Meredith was laughing against Addison's lips as the two women kissed, the blonde pressed against their front door, one of Addison's hands up her shirt, cupping her breast, the other pressing the seam of Meredith's jeans against her in _just_ the right place.

"Addison," Meredith moaned, "Fuck, _Addie_."

Addison smiled devilishly against Meredith lips as she continued to devourer her wife, her hand pulled back from the seam of Mere's jeans and the blonde whimpered, which soon turned to a gasp as Addison undid Meredith's fly and slipped her hand down her panties in up inside of her.

"Oh my God," Meredith moaned,

Upstairs Derek was trying to carefully wake Lexie,

"Lexie," he whispered, "Lexie."

"Mmm?" Lexie murmured, half awake,

"I heard a car."

Lexie yawned and snuggled into the bed and Derek, "It's only Meredith… and Addison…" She yawned again, but then sat up completely straight, "Addison," she whispered, "Shit."

She jumped up and pulled on underwear and pyjamas "Stay here." She told Derek, "I'll go check to see if it's them."

As Lexie left her room she became aware of distant moans, hope sparked in her, if Meredith and Addison were in their room they'd either be too preoccupied with each other, or too tired, so they wouldn't need to know Derek was here.

Quietly, she walked to their bedroom door and pressed her ear against it. But the sounds seemed quieter if anything. So she knocked once and slowly opened the door to find the room empty, and the bed perfectly made. Curious Lexie checked both bathrooms as well as Izzie's room before heading down stairs.

When she did she almost yelled out, as she saw through the glass of the front door, Addison pressing against Meredith as Meredith yelled out in ecstasy and it was rather obvious why.

Slowly, the couple (blind to the horror struck statue that was Lexie) entered the house, Meredith's fly still undone and her shirt hitched up awkwardly, Addison with a hickey forming on her neck, and her hand glistening in the yellow light of the room.

Finding her voice, the first words out of Lexie's mouth were, "Did you just fuck my sister on the front porch?" As Addison and Meredith both discovered her presence, one turning red, the other white, Lexie ran up the stairs and into her room.

"Well?" Derek whispered,

"You don't wanna know." She told him as she climbed back into the bed and curled into his arms.

**tbc...**


	6. We Gotta Take It

**Chapter 6 – We Gotta Take It**

The bedroom door opened, "You up?"

"No," Groaned Addison, her face nuzzling the back of Meredith's shoulder as they spooned, "Yes," Meredith smiled; she shifted in the bed and sat up, Cristina walked into the room and climbed in next to her, forcing Addison shift over too.

"Evil spawn is dead." Cristina told Meredith as she passed her a paper cup of hot chocolate,

"Metaphorically dead or dead-dead?" Meredith asked with wide eyes, accepting the cup and sipping it slowly,

"Who are you talking about?" Addison groaned, rolling over and snuggling into her pillow,

Cristina and Meredith turned their heads and said in unison, "Alex,"

"He's going to die, one way the other," Cristina informed her person, with a smirk and a shrug, "Good enough news for you, I think."

"What?" Meredith frowned,

"You haven't heard? Ferry Crash Ava is back… and she's been hired as a scrub nurse."

"We knew that," Addison said, "She's an OB nurse, I was involved in hiring her, why is this good news for Mere?" Addison wondered, giving up on sleep and sitting up, stealing her wife's drink and sipping it.

Cristina gave her a duh face, "Means he won't be fawning over you anymore, he'll be fawning over her."

Downstairs there was a repetitive and insistent knocking at the front door, Mark walked out of the kitchen in just boxers and opened the door to find a smiling blonde waiting outside, she turned and smiled, "Hi," she said, looking him over,

"Hey," he smirked,

"Is uh, Grey home?"

Mark smiled at the blonde, "Which one?"

The blonde frowned, "Is she here?"

Mark shrugged, "Don't see why not." And the blonde barged past him yelling out, "Death? Come on, where are you Death?" She ran up the stairs and down the hall of Ellis Grey's old house to the room she just knew Meredith would be in, "Death!" She saw Meredith sitting in the bed between two people and the blonde climbed up and hugged her friend,

"Die!" Laughed Meredith as they hugged, "Oh my God,"

"Haven't seen you in forever," Die grinned, "oh, wow,"

"You look like… Death!" they both laughed and Die settled between Meredith and Cristina,

"Is the guy in the boxers your boyfriend?" Die asked, "Cause if so, hot."

"No, but still, I know right."

Cristina looked at Addison, who was grimacing slightly, the redhead didn't say anything so Cristina looked at the blonde stranger and said, "Uh, hey. Who are you?"

Die turned to her, "I'm Sadie, who are you?"

"I'm, I'm Cristina."

The two blondes in the middle started to laugh and Cristina saw Addison roll her eyes, "Hey Die," she said, plastering a fake smile on her face,

"Oh my God!" Sadie climbed over Meredith and hugged the redhead, "Monty!" as they hugged Sadie felt the swell of Addison stomach and pulled back the sheets, "Is that what I think it is?" she asked,

Addison just smiled, "I'll let Meredith catch you up," she told Sadie, shifting and getting out of the bed, "Come on Yang, I'll fill you in."

**

* * *

Meredith **sighed she was walking from the pit, where she'd been forced to spend her day suturing, to the cafeteria to get some lunch before finding an on-call room to call Addison from, she knew, even though it was the first day of Addison's maternity leave, her wife would be going insane at home alone.

As she walked down a corridor she saw her sister walking to a nurse's station and placing a chart back in the rack, leaning on the station was Derek, the younger Grey smiled brightly at him, like she was truly happy to see him.

"Hi,"

"Hey," He smiled at her too, and Meredith stopped stock still. She knew that smile. That smile had been given to her last year when Derek met her in the bar, and when he was trying to get her to go out with him, up until Addison showed up and he realised he didn't have a chance.

Meredith glared; she was going to have to get Addison to talk to him. Make sure he kept little Shepard out of little Grey. She watched as Lexie walked away, glancing over her shoulder at Derek with a flirty grin and Derek giver her a cute little wave, his eyes taking in the younger Grey's ass before he returned to what he was doing.

Meredith walked forward and passed him without a word; she found the cafeteria, bought her food and carried it to an empty patient room, which she locked before sitting on the small chair by the bed and pulling out her phone.

Addison answered on the first ring, "Hello?"

Meredith felt her anger wash away at Addison voice, she chuckled a little, "Bored?" she asked teasingly,

"This isn't fair."

The blonde smirked, "I'll be on leave soon enough Addie, and we can spend our days together, take Mindy out on the weekends, go to a movie or something, spend all day having hot pregnancy sex."

Addison groaned, "You're not on leave for weeks. And in the mean time I'll watch too much TV and all our DVD's and you'll be there-"

"Suturing and charting until my hands fall off." Meredith groaned, "No surgeries for me anymore,"

"So talk to the chief," Addison said, "Ask to go on leave now."

At this, Meredith laughed, "Nice try baby, but no."

"Well then, anything interesting happen today?"

Meredith thought for a moment then said, "I was wondering if you could do me a favour, I need you to tell Derek to keep it in his pants around Lexie, she's not ready for him, for what he wants, he's marriage and babies and Lexie is… Lexie's me three years ago."

Addison frowned, "You didn't want to get married or have kids three years ago?"

"Three years ago the love of my life was in New York, happily married to someone else." Meredith pointed out.

Addison sighed, "But now I'm here, and with you."

"And you'll notice Addie, we're married and pregnant."

Addison smiled softly, her hand caressing her stomach, "Yea," she whispered, "The twins are fighting again,"

Meredith laughed, "You'll have to have a word with them."

"Yea, I- Oh, someone's at the door,"

"Oh ok," Meredith said, "I'll go, leave you to your guests,"

"You don't have too…"

Meredith sighed, "I have to go anyway Addie, I have to eat my lunch and get to the clinic before Bailey kills me."

Addison sighed as the phone cut, she pressed end and threw it down on the couch next to her, then pushed herself up and walked slowly to the front door, which she opened to find Molly Thompson and little baby Laura.

"Hey Addison," Meredith's youngest sister beamed, "Say hi Aunty Addie, Laura," she grinned, bouncing Laura slightly in her arms,

"Molly! What are you doing here?" Addison asked, hugging her and letting her step into the house,

Molly placed Laura on down, removing the toddlers coat before removing her own and hanging them in the closet, "Oh," She said, "I just remembered how boring my maternity leave was and thought I'd keep you company."

"Meredith sent you, didn't she," Addison said knowingly,

"Yea,"

Addison laughed, "How did I get so lucky as to marry your sister?" Molly laughed and followed the redhead into the kitchen, Laura running ahead squealing a little, "She looks a lot like you," Addison said, motioning her niece,

"Yea," Molly smiled, "Dad says she looks like Meredith did, you know, when she was little,"

Addison sat down and let out a breath, "Sorry," she said, "I would get you something to eat but I really-"

"Relax," Molly said, "We just had a big lunch; we won't be hungry for a while."

Addison smiled in relief, "Here," she said taking Molly's hand, Mere's more amazed by this then anyone I know," she grinned, pressing her sister in laws hand to her stomach so the younger woman could feel the twins move,

"I think we have a trouble maker on our hands, baby boy is always kicking his sister."

Molly smiled, "Does she kick back?"

Addison laughed and nodded, "She's worse then he is."

Molly ended up staying for the rest of the day, and helped cook dinner ready for when Izzie, Mark, Lexie Meredith and Sadie got home, which as it happened, was right as the oven bell went off.

"Addie?" Meredith called, walking into the house and dumping her backpack on the couch,

"In the kitchen!" the pregnant blonde walked in and smiled as she saw her niece in a little buggy chair and her sister collecting plates,

"Hey!" Mere grinned as the others walked in behind her, Lexie immediately went to Laura, picking the girl up and grinning at her, "Sadie, this is my other sister, Molly, and her daughter Laura. Molly this is Sadie, and Izzie's boyfriend Mark."

Izzie and Mark made noises of disagreement with a definite overall statement of, "We're not dating,"

"My room is right next to yours," Lexie smirked, moving to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of wine, "Trust me, you're dating,"

Mark smirked and Izzie rolled her eyes, "Here," she said to Molly, taking the plates, "I'll set the table." The blonde sent Mark a look and he moved forward, accepting the cutlery and wine from the youngest Grey sister. Molly followed with the main dish, and Lexie took the side dish and moved to the dining room after her sister leaving Meredith, Addison and Sadie alone with Laura.

Sadie looked around, unsure what to do, but Meredith smiled to her, "There's beer in the fridge, grab one for Mark and one for you if you don't want wine, and then get a wine glass from that cupboard for Iz and Lexie."

Sadie nodded and did what Meredith asked of her, only because she knew there was going to be some lovey-dovey moment between the pregnant women. As soon as the Australian-American was gone Meredith stepped forward and kissed her wife deeply, "Hey," she whispered,

"Hey," Addison laughed, "Thank you," she said, "For asking Molly to keep me company,"

Meredith smiled, "I've got Chris coming round tomorrow, and I know Derek's off the day after, he wants to see you, says you're far to stubborn for maternity leave, and the more people visit you, the less likely you'll end up in the hospital doing a surgery you shouldn't be performing."

Addison laughed and kissed her wife, "Thank you."

"Come on," Meredith said, stepping back, "let's join them." As she said that Molly walked into the room and scooped Laura into her arms, carrying the chair to the dinning room so she could keep an eye on her.

Addison got two glasses while Meredith pulled some juice from the fridge and the couple moved to the dinning room to have a loud and fantastic dinner with their mismatched family.

**tbc (eventually).**


End file.
